


Twisted (Animatic)

by artaline



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Gen, and morality of stealing the egg, beautiful music from, musings on choosing humanity over harrow, team starkid, viren having dramatic emotional journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: A Good Man Makes Twisted Choices: The Musical





	Twisted (Animatic)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Twisted from Twisted The Musical by Team Starkid](https://youtu.be/-77cUxba-aA). I absolutely recommend watching the musical if you're a fan of Disney cartoons and can handle second hand embarassment humor relatively well.  
> Art done in: Autodesk Sketchbook  
> Video assembled in: Microsoft Movie Maker


End file.
